Invasion Of The Waddlewings
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: When things seem to be relatively peaceful, the gang get a call that the Koopa Cape is being invaded by the pesky Waddlewings! Now, Dry Bowser, alongside his trusted partners Toadette, Silver The Hedgehog, and Petey Piranha, must venture to the seaside course and thwart the Waddlewings from fully taking over!
1. Chapter 1

**Invasion Of The Waddlewings**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: You know, Mario games tend to have these new creatures that they seem to drop off after one game. Kind of odd, I wonder why they do that...

* * *

Dry Bowser was making pancakes, with Toadette, Silver The Hedgehog, and Petey Piranha all waiting to have as they were sitting at the white colored, oval shaped table in the kitchen, all of them eager to try out Dry Bowser's pancakes. Dry Bowser flipped the pancakes over with a simple fling of the frying pan, looking at it as the others talked.

"So, what adventure awaits for us today?" Silver commented on as he wrapped his arms around the back of his head.

Toadette giggled as she clapped her hands. "I don't know, but I hope it's really fun!"

Petey mumbled as he moved his giant leaves about, with Toadette and Silver understanding him.

"That's true, too, bur we could always leave Seaside Hill when we feel like it." Silver commented on as he rolled his right hand.

Toadette kicked her feet about as she glanced towards Dry Bowser. "Hey Big DB, are the pancakes ready?"

"Almost." Dry Bowser replied in a deep, male British tone, wagging his skeletal right index finger. "You mustn't rush perfection, it'll ruin the product."

As Dry Bowser continued cooking his pancakes, R.O.B. entered the room, moving his robotic head about as Toadette, Silver, and Petey all focused on him.

"Attention, team!" The gray colored robot stated in his monotone robotic voice as he moved his arms about. "We got trouble in the Koopa Cape! Head there immediately!"

"What's the trouble?" Silver and Toadette asked as Petey mumbled after them, getting off of the comfy couch surrounding the table and standing before R.O.B.

R.O.B. continued moving about frantically. "There's no time to answer! Waddlewings are attacking! You must hurry!"

Dry Bowser sighed in annoyance as he placed the finished pancakes on top of each other on a nearby green and blue patterned plate. "Great. And just when I was about to let everyone have a nice breakfast..." He groaned as he, Toadette, Silver, and Petey all headed to the roof, turning on the main rainbow tinted warp portal as they set the location to Koopa Cape, with all four of them rushing in as R.O.B. stood before the warp, the warp portal itself disappearing in seconds.


	2. Chapter 2

Dry Bowser, Toadette, Silver The Hedgehog, and Petey Piranha were in the Koopa Cape's craggy coastline, being right at the starting line as they saw hundreds of Waddlewings flying all around, taking over the coastal racecourse. Toadette placed her hands on her face as she gasped, with Dry Bowser shaking his head as Silver and Petey both had their jaws dropped.

"Yep. This place hasn't changed much since we last raced here." Dry Bowser commented as he observed the area.

Toadette shook her head as she continued to blink in astonishment. "Gosh, these flying squirrels sure do like flying about!"

Silver was about to comment as a couple of acorns fell on his head, dropped from the Waddlewings above. Petey chuckled as he then felt several acorns fall on him, with him growling as he looked up at the Waddlewings above him, who gulped as they began to fly faster towards the river section.

"Well, enough standing about!" Silver exclaimed as he chased the Waddlewings, firing several green blasts of psychic at the Waddlewings. "Let's get these freaky squirrels out of here!"

Dry Bowser, Toadette, and Petey all nodded in agreement as they followed Silver, with Dry Bowser firing lightning bolts at the flying squirrel enemies with his skeletal fingertips and Petey chucking large brown goop at them with his mouth as Toadette pulled out a slingshot out of her butt, firing small pebbles at the gliding mammals.


	3. Chapter 3

Dry Bowser, Toadette, Silver The Hedgehog, and Petey Piranha were warting the Waddlewings, with them flying all over the place as the group were approaching the river section. Luckily, thanks to Silver using his green psychic to pun the flying squirrels down, combined with Dry Bowser zapping them with his lightning, the task was easier done than said, as they ran across the entire river section, easily defeating all of the Waddlewings. The group approached the edge that lead to the underwater tube, with there being only one Waddlewing left, who was shiny and more yellowish than all the other Waddlewings.

"Well, this should be easy," Dry Bowser commented as he clenched both of his skeletal fists, his eyes turning bright green as he was getting excited.  
The shiny Waddlewing shook his head as he was in disbelief. "No... no! I can't be defeated by the likes of you! I just cannot!"

"_It's no use_ trying to fight back!" Silver exclaimed as he grabbed the shiny Waddlewing with his psychic, pulling the flying squirrel close to him as he then chucked him into Petey's mouth.

Toadette gasped as she covered her mouth with both of her hands as Petey munched on the Waddlewing, with the flying squirrel screaming as he tried getting out. Petey then threw him up, brown goop covering the shiny Waddlewing as he groaned weakly. The four guys looked at each other, nodding their heads as Petey collected all the knocked out Waddlewings, placing them in his red shorts as they then headed back to Seaside Hill.

* * *

"So, you took care of all the flying squirrels?" R.O.B. asked as he moved his robotic grey arms about. "The Koopa Cape is free of them?"

Dry Bowser nodded his head as he had his eyes closed. "Yes. Let's just say that they will think twice before invading the Koopa Cape again." He then glanced at the table, smiling as he watched Toadette, Silver, and Petey munch on his pancakes. "I'm just glad that now we can finally take a break. More so, I'm glad that people enjoy my cooking."

"It's really yummy!" Toadette squealed as she let out a loud belch, giggling as Dry Bowser, Silver, and Petey all laughed as the day was saved.

**THE END**


End file.
